1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heating system, and a battery system that raise the temperature of an alkaline secondary battery.
2. Description of Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-102133 (JP 2003-102133 A), the SOC of a secondary battery, at which the amount of heat generated by the secondary battery is maximum, is calculated. The secondary battery is charged or discharged such that the SOC follows the calculated SOC. Thus, the secondary battery is heated.